


afraid not of the dark, but of what is not seen

by gloomy_loom



Category: Horror - Freeform, original horror
Genre: Creepy, Ew, Gen, Horror, Scary, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_loom/pseuds/gloomy_loom
Summary: They watch you.  You feel it, if you hold still long enough.  Are quiet enough.So you keep moving.  Make noise.  Just pretend they aren't watching.Cause believe me, they want you to notice.





	afraid not of the dark, but of what is not seen

 

.

 

 

You've felt it, too, am I right?  

When you're alone, in your house at night.  Or walking down a dark street.  Or while everyone else is asleep.

Little things, like the way the back of your neck prickles, or how your hair rises on you arms.  The little flashes in the corners of your eyes.

And, of course, you tell yourself it's nothing.  You're imagining things.  It's just the house settling.  The wind in the trees.  Your mind playing tricks on you.  It's nothing, you're sure.

None of this is true, of course.  But I won't be the one to tell you that.

Because they're watching.  Always, they're watching you.  You can feel it, when you hold still enough.  If you're quiet enough.  So, you move.  Hum to yourself.  Tap your fingers.  Anything to make noise without making it obvious that you're nervous.  Pretend they are not watching you, constantly.

 

Because, believe me, they're just  _waiting_ for you to notice them.

 

So whatever you do, when you're alone, and it's quiet; don't look up.  Don't look behind you.  You don't want to notice them watching you.  And if you do, you don't want them to notice you noticing.

 

Because that's when it all goes down hill.

 

 

That's when they leave the corners of your eyes.

 

 

 

.

 


End file.
